


Ring

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [19]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Ring

Logan was touched by Alec's flowers and it made him even more sure that his choice of present was the right one, after they finished the meal that he'd cooked, he sat on the sofa next to Alec and put a key ring in his hand with the keys to apartment door on it; Alec smiled, blushing.


End file.
